


Pony Treat

by Sultanspride (Llama)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pony Play, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Sultanspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a special treat planned for Jared. Written for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/"><b>spnkink_meme</b></a>. <a href="http://sultanspride.livejournal.com/2504.html">Pony Treat 'verse masterlist.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Treat

  
Jared's loosely tied in his stall when Jensen reaches the stable block. A simple halter and leading rein are the only tack in use, leaving Jared's body bare and gleaming from proud neck to where the leather hoof boots force his legs into perfect posture. His arms are in position, clasped tightly behind his back but unrestrained, as Jensen ordered. His tail is held high and proud; the custom-made buttplug with its perfectly matched hair color was well worth the small fortune Jensen paid for it.

George the groom is making large, sweeping strokes with the body brush across Jared's back and shoulders. This is never Jared's favorite part of their play, but only the occasional arrogant toss of his head betrays it, or the fact that he'd rather Jensen was doing it. Jensen isn't the type to allow just anyone to groom his colt, especially a high-strung thoroughbred like this, but Jared is used to George being there when he's putting on and taking off his pony persona, and Jensen needed to prepare himself for today every bit as much as Jared.

Jensen trusts George, and Jared trusts Jensen.

George takes the brush down the back of one leg, and Jensen can see the slight tremor before Jared relaxes, lets his hoof settle into the straw once more, metal shoe scraping against the roughened tile. George is doing a fine job, but when he drops the brush back into the bucket Jensen steps forward, his boots ringing out loud on the cobbled yard.

"I'll take it from here," Jensen says, pulling on a pair of tight-fitting riding gloves and smoothing them over his fingers. "Thanks for the help, George."

"My pleasure." George gives a farewell pat to Jared's broad shoulder. "See you later, champ."

Jared whickers, a tiny pleased sound. His hair, clean and freshly combed out, is soft under Jensen's thin gloves when he steps up to Jared's near side and pets him.

"You like that, hmm?" Jensen says, unable to hold back a grin. "Like being reminded that you're a Champion?" He slips his fingers under the strap of the halter, back of his hand against Jared's warm cheek, rubs a little the way Jared loves. " _My_ champion."

Jared leans into the touch, snuffling softly, and his hooves shuffle on the tiled floor, rustling the straw.

"Yeah, I think you like it," Jensen teases. "And the perks of being a champion aren't so bad, are they?"

Jared just tosses his head, but when Jensen reaches down for the grooming spray and finishing brush, he can see that Jared is anticipating some of those perks already. He's more than half-hard, and Jensen has barely laid hands on him yet.

The spray gives a gleaming shine to Jared's bronzed skin, even when Jensen rubs over it with a soft cloth wrapped around the brush. He keeps the touch light, especially over Jared's belly and inner thighs; sensitive areas made more so by even a light brushing. He checks Jared's legs for himself, running his hands up and down, tapping the back of Jared's shin to make him lift up, let Jensen inspect his feet. Jensen checks the fit of the boots encasing Jared's lower legs – they need tightening, just a little - and pats his thigh as he straightens once more.

Jared's cock gives a jerk, and Jensen can see the tip is shining and wet where it bobs up towards his belly. He grasps it firmly in one gloved hand, holding the thick length still while he waits for Jared to stop shimmying his hind quarters. It's clear Jared knows something is in the wind, but he always picks up some anticipation from Jensen at times like this. Or maybe he's just horny. Jensen hasn't let him come for the last four days, not here or back at home, so it's no wonder he's a little on edge.

Jensen squeezes his fist more tightly around the shaft. It's a clear instruction, and Jared knows what he has to do, but there's one more thrust through Jensen's fingers before he stills, breathing deep and heavy.

The musky scent of Jared's arousal fills Jensen's nostrils, and he can feel the tremors run through the strong, muscular body as he fights to hold still. Jensen knows Jared can do it - he's been trained to hold position for examinations - and he smiles when Jared settles down.

"Good boy."

Jensen relaxes his grip and uses the tip of one gloved finger to wipe gently around the head of Jared's swollen cock, inspecting it closely. He runs his hand down the length carefully, not pausing until he reaches Jared's balls. They're heavy in his hand, tight and firm and full.

"Got more than my hand for you today, boy," Jensen tells him, keeping him calm and soothed with gentle pats while he finishes his examination. "No plastic tubes or phantom mares for you this time, not now you're a real champion. I'm putting you out to stud, so you're gonna have to put this big stallion cock of yours to proper use, fuck it right up into one of those pretty little fillies you like to watch."

Jared's flank shudders, pressing into Jensen's shoulder.

"Gonna to be a good boy for me, aren't you? Make your dick nice and hard, fill her little cunt right up with all that thick juicy come, get her belly all swollen."

Jared's fully erect now, dripping precome. Jensen's glove is soaked, clinging more tightly than ever to his fingers and palm as he tugs the reins free of the hook and leads Jared out into the sunny yard. The ponygirl is already waiting, fidgeting in her owner's grasp, bent over a low fence with just a saddle for padding. It seems that half the regulars have turned out for the show; ponies nudge against each other for space at the fence, and more than a few trainers and owners are standing around the yard, chatting idly.

Jared's hooves clatter on the cobbles, and his gait is eager, excited.

"Steady now," Jensen murmurs. "Such a show off, you just can't wait for everyone to see you in action, can you?"

Jared's always the center of attention here, has been since the day he stripped off his riding gear and walked buck naked into the middle of the yard where Jensen was exercising a friend's colt. Just walked up to Jensen, hands folded behind his back, and dropped his head, asking for what he needed the only way he could. The only way Jensen couldn’t refuse. He stood there until Jensen nodded, reached up and stroked the hair back from Jared's forehead, sealing their pact.

They've both come a long way since then.

Jensen passes the reins to George, who is standing by as always, and approaches the filly, careful to let her see him. He lets one hand run down her side, pat and stroke until he reaches her rear end and brushes his fingers between her legs. She doesn't kick out, so he moves then, leans in against her and spreads the plump lips until he can see pink wetness. His gloved fingertips press in, deep into tight warmth, and it's a good thing this filly is wet, and responsive, because she's got one hell of a cock to fit inside her. He pushes deeper, gets his glove good and soaked in her juices, then takes Jared's reins once more.

"C'mon boy," he urges, and Jared starts forward, hooves juddering on the cobbles, dick bouncing and bobbing. "It's gonna feel good, I promise." He reaches up to touch his soaking wet fingertips to Jared's mouth, parts his lips and watches Jared take them in, feels him sucking hard on the taste of the filly's juices and his own precome. "Can you smell how ready she is? Can you taste it? She's all hot and wet and waiting for that big horse dick of yours, champ, needs it to stuff her full, fuck her good and hard."

Jared steps up, dick pushing between the filly's thighs, smearing precome that shines in the sun and rubbing hard against the sparse, damp patch of hair. He stutters forward, hooves slipping and sliding on the cobbles as he stretches up, muscles taut, trying to push inside with frantic bucks of his hips.

Jensen pats, and nudges, and slaps the back of the filly's thigh until she parts her legs some more, then it's a simple matter of waiting till Jared gets close, attempts once more to mount her. Jensen waits for his moment and grasps Jared's dick firmly, steadies him with a hand on his hind quarters. He squeezes the huge swollen head of Jared's cock far enough inside the filly's warm, wet cunt that the rhythm of Jared's thrusts will take him further in, in, _up_ , until Jared is buried to the hilt, head thrown back and hips working faster, harder, _harder_ , the soft pants of the filly, the wet slick slide of the enormous stallion dick in her cunt and the slap, slap, slap of balls and hips slamming into her firm flesh the only sounds echoing around the wide stable yard.

Jensen can't take his eyes off Jared, but he can't watch everything at once. He wants to track the jerks and thrusts of Jared's pelvis as he fucks in and out of the filly, and he wants to stroke back the damp hair from the nape of his neck. He wants to move back and watch Jared's ass clench, a view he rarely gets when they fuck at home, unless he can get Jared to fuck him in front of a mirror, and Jared's pretty much a spur of the moment kind of guy when he's not in stallion headspace, so that doesn't happen very often. He wants to focus on the glimmer and shine of Jared's wet cock as it pumps in and out of that tight little hole, parting and spreading pink lips over and over, and Jensen wouldn't mind watching that for a while either.

Most of all, he wants to lick the fine sheen of sweat from Jared's skin that exertion and the hot July sun is conspiring to form, hold his head while he kisses the taste of the filly from his lips, wipe him down and suck her juices from Jared's cock, along with whatever is left of his come after he's dripped all the way back to the stall and the showers.

He'll have all that and more while Jared is coming down from his pony high, and the thought makes him harder in his jodhpurs than watching Jared fuck a dozen ponies ever could.

Jared's gasping now, pressing harder and deeper, fingers white where they're clenched tight to stop him from grabbing hold with his hands. Jensen's proud of Jared for that, knows how hard it is for him without his arms laced or wrists cuffed, but he's performed perfectly, as he always does, whatever Jensen asks.

With a shudder and a long drawn-out groan, Jared thrusts once more and comes. Jensen's hand is on the base of Jared's cock instantly, feeling the tremors, the stuttering pump of Jared's balls emptying deep inside the filly. When it stops, he releases his hold, and Jared pulls back, slides out slowly. He's still half-erect, cock sloppy with slick juices and come that spatter the dusty cobbles as he backs away. The filly's cunt is pink and open, leaking come down her legs, and Jensen wonders if her trainer will clean her up the way he plans to clean Jared when he gets him out of the pony gear.

It's not really the kind of thing they talk about around the yard, though maybe it should be if they're going to want Jared's services again. From the cheers and applause as he walks Jared back to the stables, he's guessing they might get some interesting offers.

He hands the reins over to George once more when they reach the stalls, though he can't resist pulling Jared's head in close by the halter. "See you in a few minutes," he whispers, and Jared nuzzles at his shoulder, rests his chin there for a moment.

Jensen's breath catches in his throat. Jared is power and heat, life and love all wrapped up in one breathtaking package, and he's _Jensen's_ , here, out there, everywhere.

And however many ponies Jared gets to service in future, the most special thing about this place among many, many special things, is that here, _everyone_ knows it.  



End file.
